ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jetix World Comic-Con Trailer
(The PG-13 logo was shown) (The trailer starts, it fades to portal will rise matching up, then rip off the tree.) * 'Announcer: '''Upgrade... (It fades to sorcerer who haves reclaim that talisman coins.) * '''Announcer: '''To... (Second fades to spirits of gods made revealed any worlds behind the dark stories.) * '''Announcer: '''The next... (Third fades to king of alliance haves gave to places of this castle, whatever do find.) * '''Announcer: '''Level... * '''King of Alliance: '''This time is come to learn beign powerful of heralds. (Begin Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema and Universal Studios with Legendary Pictures and Original Film. Then it fades and switches to Pucca and Garu would be friends.) * '''Garu: '''Look, i don't thing about that. * '''Pucca: '''For what? * '''Garu: '''To expect you, about crazy love, that why! * '''Pucca: '''Hey i should be here all this time and you running away for me! ''saw these portals are coming to learn beign destruction everwhere and Garu see too but he punished out. * 'Garu: '''Pucca look out! ''then he moving to learn what happen our world. * 'Pucca: '''Eh, Garu don't leave me again! (First fades and switches to Yin, Yang and Yo hearding some portals.) * '''Yang: '''What's was that? * '''Yo: '''I mine be the portal. * '''Yin: '''This must be war. (Andy appear to Street, searching to talisman coins when to find. Meanwhile Chiro and The Tick haves learn to searching keys along with Maxxor to help then. Later, Kim and Ron walking to Sub-Mountain Teklen.) * '''Ron Stoppable: '*painting* This is really go hard. * 'Kim Possible: '''Hey, thing you about strength. (The camera switches to Tillian, Shredder and Doctor Claw.) * '''Shredder: '''I'll waiting for killing. * '''Doctor Claw: '''This is what idea plan? (Then fades to portal from other worlds place of dark time.) * '''Axel Manning: '''You regret this! * '''Corror: '''That is only he making pranks for good. * '''Frieda Larkin: '''NO, this can be happen, why happen to us, don't you think about silly pranks! * '''Penny: '''Uncle Gadget, help me! *scream* * '''Rube Roach: '''Answer me Coop! * '''Jack Sparrow: '''Now thats is good team. ''Flamingo, Buzz Lightyear and Ty Archer are ready to powerful blast these creatures, but Skeleton King, Carl and Maledictus have using ultra shockware. (Then it switches to Axel, Corror, Will, Andy, Tick, Tutenstein, Gadget, Leonardo, Chiro and Shade to fight against Alexander, Inneador, Agorrath, Phobos, Shredder, Skeleton King, Doctor Claw and Goth in battleworld.) * '''Corror: '''Those fools are not incorrect! * '''Inneador: '''Collide is beign war, and you should be bleeding, i shall make the underblood for you! (Stretching movie title, "World of Jetix" Appeared. The movie title flips over into "In 4D".) (Cuts to the voice cast same name from Jetix. The screen switch to "In Theaters June 17, 2014 in 4D, Digital 4D and Real D 4D" with "Also playing in 4DX" below. The screen immediately cuts to Behind the Galaxy as the trailer ends.) Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Trailers